User blog:Browseitall/26/Oct/17 - 2nd Overlord Wave and Halloween Event
This patch brings us: *Overlord Kaihen Run and Sei *Halloween Event *Revenge of Belphegor revamp *Deities in Pub Battles Original patch notes can be found here. Lore for Hayden's Wings (Auto generated, expand with expand button) *Judging from the lore text, they are part of a different strike team than the Taeryang, the Hayden's Wing or "Wings of Haydn" or "Hyden" We will go with Hayden's Wings. Hayden's Wings The universe of the niverse of the universe that combined forces to fight the remnants of the seven The commander, Lisa, organizes the galatic ministry in response to more universal events, but there are heros who have fought for the peace of hayden's planet and the peace of the universe before the creation of the Qi They are the "WIngs of Hayden" The Galatic Knight, Hayden, who fires the flames of the first resistance in the tyranny of the ahcient chiefs who rule the universe The Knights organized a brilliant battle against Yong Hwang's corps and liberated many planets suffering from the tyranny of tyranny. The Last Ancient Ch'angchu. The last hero Hayden left the fight with Yonghwang Krunn, but the eternal legend he left behind has been preserved by the Knights for thousands of years "Hayden's Wings" are the best members of the Hayden order The collegues arriving at this time are the heros of Baroque "Hayden's Wings" "Sword of Darkness" Kai Henren "Have you ever seen the speed of light?" Kai Henren, who can distinguish the energy of life from the light, has met the great ghost Ernchen, who has given his swordsmanship and has able to light his dagger with a sharp light. Growing up, Liechen challenged Hayden's Wings trials. Even when the sword is broken, it fights with a sword of light and eventually wins. Giggs, the commander watching the technology and the fighting spirit says "One day, even if you have a sword, the stars can be rated as a test." The assessment was not simply a compliment but a prophecy. The day when the greatest red comet ever fell on Hayden's planet, it was not the arc buster of the universe that cut the red comet. It was Kai Henlen, the youngest member of Hayden's Wing. Renn, who led Hayden's Wings as a star-bearer Together with the knights, he will be recognized as a new hero of the new universe, fighting more of the galaxy's plagues. "The Electronic Fairy" Sei "The soft clouds have two teeth, thunder and lightning" Inhabitants of the Hayden planet will never forget the black festival. A massive Erebos corps that has no visible night sky has attacked. When everyone is desperate for the frenzied darkness...There was light. A black arc buster appeared like a comet, and the Knights of Hayden's Wings who defended the galaxy arrived. Thousands of heroes fought there, but there was a conspicuous girl. There was a lightning strike in the place where the girl was, and a thunder was ringing. A girl who falls Erebos with terrifying lightning, she was the daughter of Giggs, Commander-in-Chief of the Space Alliance. The powerful electromagnetic fields she caused caused her to knock out many erebos. Hayden's planet has been saved by their miracles. After this incident, Sei ganed the nickname of the Electronic fairy. Becoming the partner of Kai Henren who cuts the star, they protect the galaxy together Overlord Kaihen Run, Sword of Darkness #'Scintillation: Attendance' (Active 1) Inflicts 3300% damage to one enemy and increases received damage by 86% for 14.4 seconds. Stacks up to 3 times. Additionally, hit enemies cannot be revived while this debuff is active. 9 sec #'Scintillation: Inspiration' (Active 2) Channels for 5 seconds and inflicts 2340% damage to entir enemy party while recovering 17% of Kaihen Run's HP. Additionally, grants full Immunity during the channel. Also, gains 20% "Inner Light" per second over the duration. This skill is not used during "Scintillation: Descend of the Eradicator". 18.9 sec #'Scintillation: Descend of the Eradicator' (Active 3) Upon full "Inner Light", explodes to inflict 1820% damage to entire enemy party and stun them for 9.3 seconds. Afterwards, Kaihen descends the Eradicator for 7 seconds (Read Notes!). While in this state, increases Kaihen Run's ATK by 130%, damage by 380%, plus 2% for each stack of "Inner Light". After its duration, removes all buffs from one enemy and inflict 3940% damage to it and additional 50% of the damage inflicted by Kaihen Run while in the "Eradicator" state. 1 sec #''Asthetic'' (Passive 1) Increases DEX by 195% for self and recovers HP by 13% of damage inflicted. Additionally, Kaihen can detect vanished enemies. #''Master of Light'' (Passive 2) Kaihen gains "Inner Light" through "Scintillation: Inspiration". Increases the maximum capacity of "Inner Light" by 20 every time "Scintillation: Descend of the Eradicator" is activated. Also, every 4th hit increase Melee damage by 98% for self, stacking up to 8 times. #''Successor of Gem'' (Passive 3) Upon taking lethal damage, Kaihen becomes unable to be attacked or targeted for 6 seconds and recovers 40% of his maximum HP upon this duration's end (but can still attack himself). Additionally, Kaihen Run's normal attacks now have a chance to remove 1 buff from the target. 31 sec #''23 Star Cut'' (MAX) Increases maximum "Inner Light" gauge by 80, and increases additional Boss damage by 150% for self. During "Successor of Gem", Kaihen Run's attacks cannot miss and are guranteed . #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Inflicts damage to one enemy and makes it unable to be revived. Notes: "Inner Light" is his resource, located in his resource bar undeneath his HP bar. It is colored redish and caps at 300 pre-MAX and 380 post-MAX enhancement state. The original descprition uses a lot more phrases to describe the 3rd Active skill's state. This version is much easier to understand though. The "Eradictor" is Kaihen's swords filled with Light, and his dark armor his hooded appearance while in that state. Overlord Sei, Electronic Fairy #'Power Discharge' (Active 1) Inflicts 3017% damage to one enemy and increases its damaged received by 86% for 14.9 seconds. Stacks up to 3 times. Inflicts 1508% damage to nearby enemies. 13.3 sec #'Majestic Explosion' (Active 2) Inflicts 1543% damage to entire enemy party, and inflicts a shock debuff for 13.4 seconds that stacks up to 2 times. Shocked targets have their DEF decreased by 66%, and Sei inflicts x2 damage to these targets. 18.1 sec #'Polarity Conversion' (Active 3) Inflicts 1540% damage to entire enemy party. Inflicts either a "Plus" or "Minus" polarity debuff. If an enemy is given the same polarity as what they already have, inflicts 1540% additional damage and applies the other polarity. Increases received damage by 23% for all polarized targets. The additional damage cannot miss, and the polarity debuff cannot be removed. 24 sec #''Magic Source'' (Passive 1) Increases INT by 165% for self and ATK by 65%. #''Unstable Current'' (Passive 2) Sei's normal attack has a chance of increasing damage by 44% for 17 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. #''Transcendental Existence'' (Passive 3) Increases damage of allies by 110%, with an additional 45% for each Mage in the allied party. #''Electromagnetic Field '' (MAX) Increases damage received by enemies by 65%. During "Polarity Conversion", Sei will inflict 88% additional random damage, stacking up to 5 times. The buff cannot be removed. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Increases INT by 35% for 6 seconds. Notes: Halloween Event Pumpkin Fairy 'Horace' A new pet has appeared, Pumpkin Fairy Horace, which will increase the EXP gained from Challenger Dungeon by 90%. Upon login after the patch, every player will receive this pet for 14 days. Halloween Costumes Halloween costumes will be placed into the costume shop, and they will be discounted. In addition, the full set bonus for the Halloween set has been buffed to +600,000 HP and main stat +1000. Pumpkin Boxes From Oct 26 (Thurs) to Nov 1 (Wed), players will receive 1 Pumpkin Box per day by logging in. A translated table of the rewards will be posted later. GM Events Only 2 GM events this week: Pub Battle changes Deities will be replacing the monsters in the pub battle. Because of this, the win rate window will now show specific teams, instead of individual allies. In addition, rewards from the shop have been improved. Points gained per win has been raised from 20 to 200!, and the game will remember if you are on a win streak for challenges, so the player doesn't have to challenge immediately afterwards a fight. There will be no more draws, instead they will determine the victor by whoever has the most allies alive. If both teams have the same number of allies alive, the HP of everyone is added up and whichever team has the most HP wins. Belphagor's Counterattack Revision Revenge of Belphegor has been revised! Instead of 8 rounds, it has been shortened to 5 rounds. Belphagor will appear as the boss of the 5th round. The mechanics of the Belphagor have changed significantly. Belphagor will appear in the 2nd half of the 5th round, and the player must protect Princess Leah from Belphagor and the enemies. After the player survives a certain time, the enemies will lose strength and the battle will end. The point system seems to emphasize damage done to Belphagor while surviving. Because rounds have been shortened to 5, weekly ally rewards have been reworked to the table below. New/Returning User Rewards Rework New/Returning user rewards have been increased from 7 days to 14 days, and the rewards have been improved! Translated tables of the rewards will be posted later below. Quality of Life changes *Added Nebula Raid Party Save feature to save own party to make nebula more convenient. *Seperate Guild Content category for peer recomendations for easier access *Thunder Fury Soul Creation - New option lets the player choose what classes to automatically make souls. *Automatic rune function - engraves all the runes for all classes at once *Challenger Skill UI improvement - UI changes past L801, new cap will be 850 for just Main Stats *Release all gems button - to remove all gems on a gear at once *Skill previews of your allies are improved to give more information, skill preview mode now has an auto-skill button. *Increase FP given from 1 to 5 when exchanging FP *Improved Equipment management UI - notification when gear can be strengthened Other changes *Inbox will now open to 40 items instead of 20 *Sound that plays when imputing into chat is removed *Some achievements now have a shortcut button to complete/improve that achievement *Sidebar UI to check various events/calendar has been rearranged Deities Category:Blog posts